1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of extracting additional information added to an original and performing processing according to the extracted information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a well-known technology for reading an original document, such as a form, by a scanner, and extracting information, such as amounts of money or dates written on the document. This technology makes it easy to utilize data extracted from a plurality of forms for aggregate calculation of thereof. However, to automate processing such as aggregate calculation, it is necessary to recognize what data is located in where in a form.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611 discusses a technology in which a user hand-writes processing instruction information indicating a processing object area and a processing content in an original document (processing object), and when the scanner reads this information, the processing object area and the content of processing are determined.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611, it is assumed that an original document sheet is black and instructions are written with a red pen, and therefore if a colored sheet other than black is used, the instruction may be recognized incorrectly. In other words, when the color included in a sheet is similar to the color of a pen used for writing the instructions, the written contents may not be recognized correctly.